


May I Have This Dance?

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: It's "that day" for Rachel, but Brit and Santana are running late.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Very AU and not very happy so please ignore the dream that kept me awake, last night, if you are easily triggered.

"Come on, Brit, we are going to be late!"

"Coming! Sorry, Lord Tubbington was trying to warn me that one of the duckies in the pond is an alien which is really silly because I already knew that."

Santana smiled and shook her head. Somethings about her wife never changed.

***

Rachel looked to her left to see Quinn grinning at her and knew she had chosen the right maid of honor. She looked to her right to see Finn and Puck, his best man. She couldn't imagine a more perfect moment.

***

Santana reached for and glanced at her phone.

Brit smacked her hand. "Hey no texting!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I know that. I was just checking the time. The one in the car is messed up." The sound of the horn from a semi blowing by put her heart in her throat. "This is a sign. I bet she won't even notice if we don't show up. You know how she's been."

Brit shook her head. "You know this is a critical day for her and we need to be there."

***

The first dance was beautiful. Sure "Don't Stop Believin'" was a little up-tempo for a first dance but it was their song. Rachel giggled when TLC's Unpretty came on and Quinn bowed before cutting in. Seeing Puckerman pout, she rolled her eyes and said, "Wait your turn, Noah. Quinn asked first." She turned back to Quinn and just soaked in the love from all of her friends. The moment was absolutely perfect.

***

Santana ran in, slightly out of breath, Brit jogging behind her. Seeing the look on the man's face, she frowned. "We're too late, aren't we?"

He sighed, "Visiting hours aren't over for another thirty minutes, but she's not doing really well today. You can still see her if you like."

Santana's eyes filled with tears watching Rachel dance with her arms around air. After the truck took Quinn, Rachel had almost recovered, but when Puck and Finn passed away in a car accident on the exact same day two years later, the former diva completely fell apart.

"Don't be sad, San. She's smiling!"

Santana shook her head. "I'm just... She just looks so lonely."

Brit tilted her head. "But she's not alone, see? There are three beautiful little lights dancing around her!"

Santana looked at her wife with a fond smile through her tears. "God, I wish I could see things the way that you do, Brit."


End file.
